Beaten
by toriblake95
Summary: Helga's life has always been hard, but after Middle school the gang drifted apart. Now, In their Sophomore year of High School, Fate has brought them together after many years of separation. But can Arnold save Helga? or is it too late? (Story about Abuse. Please read only if you have a strong heart.)
1. I'll Be Okay

"I'll be okay... at least the bruises aren't THAT dark this time." Helga thought to herself as she got up from the floor. She was 15, About to start her sophomore in High School, and still suffering from a shitty family life. Bob escalated over the years and converted to drinking after his business fell through thanks to todays MePhone that everybody now owned.

Helga limped up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked into her bathroom and got in the shower, not bothering to take her clothes off. "Might as well get the blood off them now." After a minute of letting the hot water burn her already hurting skin, she began to undress and scrub. As much as it burned, it could never take away how much it hurt to be beaten and battered by her own father. Her own father hated her, every night he would slur his hateful comments to her, throw various items at her, and would remind her she is a bastard and will never be wanted. After suffering years of the abuse, she finally believed him.

Her own family never loved her, Arnold was never around, Phoebe was dating Gerald and she knew Phoebe was ignoring her because Gerald hated her, but she would rather see her best friend happy than talk to her about Boy Problems.

When High School began, her life changed. The gang got split up from their classes, and everybody began hanging out with their own cliques. Sid was average, Stinky and Lila were Honors AG students, Rhonda was a Fashion Diva and Queen Bee of the school, Phoebe was an AP Student, Sheena and Eugene were Theater Students, Gerald was captain of the Basketball team, Harold was captain of the Football Team, Arnold was captain of the Baseball team, and Helga stuck with Writing.

Helga was now quiet and reserved. She wore long sleeve shirts and lots of make up to cover the bruises. Sometimes teachers would ask and she would make up stories about how clumsy she is bumping into a door, or tripping up the stairs. Teachers knew better, but unless she confided in them- there was nothing they could do. Her teachers took pity on her, but wouldn't make it obvious. Helga worked 2 jobs and saved up as much money as she could. Nobody understood her struggle. She had less than 3 years to earn enough money before she was kicked out of the house she lived in. She didn't mind. She was reminded of how much she was unwanted here and would rather be somewhere else anyways.

She never talked to Arnold anymore. She missed him a lot. Her crush on him mellowed out, but she still held a torch for him. She just knew better than to get her hopes up about being with him.

She got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. Tomorrow was her first day of Sophomore year, and she didn't really care.

"Goodnight Helga… I Love You" she whispered to herself, hoping deep down inside, someone actually did care about her. She kissed her wrists, covered with razor marks and bruises, and fell asleep. She wished she could dream of a happier life, but all she dreamed about were the nightmares that ensued her every day life.


	2. New

He woke up bright and early that morning, eager to start his first day as a Sophomore. He got ready for school, gave Abner a hug, kissed his grandparents cheeks and his parents cheeks and left for school. He decided it was a nice day out, so he would walk.

Gerald wanted to meet him at the bus stop but Arnold decided he would rather walk today. Arnold noticed someone walking in front of him. She was wearing a pink hoodie, bookbag, converses along with black leggings and a white tank-top. She stopped and turned to hit the cross walk button and he noticed half of her face was covered with makeup too.

She looked gorgeous and he thought she might look better without all that makeup on. He decided to introduce himself to her, since he hadn't noticed her over the summer.

He approached her quietly and noticed she was looking at her wrist. He listened and heard her stomach growl.

"Stupid Bob." She muttered through chocked tears as she hid her wrist under her jacket and wiped her face. Arnold had noticed the cuts on her wrist and automatically wanted to know who this girl was.

"She is beautiful and I really seen her face yet. Why would she want to cut? I need to help her."

"Excuse me miss?" Arnold said politely. She turned and He couldn't believe what, or rather who, he saw.

"Helga?" He asked

"Hi Arnold." Helga spoke quietly. Her Voice was so soft… so sad… so… Broken? Helga G Pataki sounded broken. Arnold couldn't miss that from a mile away. This cant be Helga… She's always been so strong. Suddenly He realized he was standing there gawking at her. Suddenly she turned to walk, he followed wanting to talk to her.

"Uh... How are you?" Maybe he was just imagining it.

"I'm fine." She Lied. He heard it in her voice.

"You don't sound fine." He had to know where the Helga he knew went.

"Well I am." He looked into her eyes. They were covered with makeup, but he could tell she had been crying.

"Oh. Uh… Okay." He had to think of a way to get her to talk to him… "Do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah." She handed it to him blankly.

"Wow! Helga, we have every class together." He couldn't believe his luck. Ever since they started middle school, he hadn't had a single class with her. Come to think of it, he hadn't had any classes with her over the last few years.

"Really?" He heard her voice perk up a bit. Was she happy or… nervous?

"Yeah. Could I walk you to homeroom?" He needed to talk to her more.

"You want to walk me to homeroom?" She sounded honest and sincere about it, and a bit afraid. Was she afraid of him?

"Yeah. We are friends, aren't we?" He asked. Suddenly he noticed her eyes jerk a little. Did he say something to upset her?

"Okay I guess." She said, back in her quiet tone. He noticed she was carrying books.

"Could I carry your books for you? They look heavy." He asked kindly. Hopefully she'll trust me.

"Whatever floats your boat." He heard it. His Helga was still there somewhere. He grabbed her books and they walked into the school. He opened the door being a gentleman and she was quiet.

"Hey, I need to meet up with Gerald. Could you come with me? Phoebe will be there too so you can talk to her. I'll still walk you to class."

"Ok." She said blankly. They made their way to their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other's. As Arnold waited for Gerald, He decided to put Helga's books away in her locker for her. Helga just stood there quietly looking into her locker mirror trying to fix her makeup.

"Have on enough make-up Pataki or are you just that Ugly?" Wolfgang walked by laughing at the girl.

Arnold began to get defensive and gave Wolfgang an Ugly glare, he looked over to Helga who looked like someone had just told her that her pet died "Helga… Ignore them. I think you look pretty, even without that make-up."

Helga looked up at him like she wanted to believe him "thankyou Arnold."

* * *

"Whoa… " Gerald whispered to Phoebe "What is he doing talking to Helga Pataki. That bitch needs to stay away from him."

"Excuse me Gerald… That Bitch is my best friend." Phoebe loved her boyfriend, but when it came to Helga- there was just no agreeing.

"You haven't been talking to her again have you?" He asked. He thought Helga was a bad influence on Phoebe.

"No. But even though I haven't talked to her, that doesn't change who she is to me. She's my best friend and I wish you would be nicer to her."

"Why should I be nice to someone who doesn't give a rats ass about anybody but themself?"

"Because Gerald…. Its complicated to explain." Phoebe knew about the abuse Helga suffered, and she wanted to help. But Gerald made it complicated to even talk to her since he always wanted to hangout with her. Eventually the barrier was set between their friendship. Phoebe was determined to fix things with Helga, she just needed Gerald to understand, but she didn't want to out Helga. Her hands were tied on the matter.

* * *

"OH MY GOD HELGA!" Phoebe screamed running up to Helga and hugging her. Helga winced but Nobody saw it. Go figure.

Arnold and Gerald did their signature handshake as a greeting.

"Hey Phoebe. Long time no see." Helga said hugging her friend. She truly missed Phoebe but was mad Phoebe seemed to always ignore her when she needed her.

"Can I see your schedule? I hope we have something together." Phoebe said sincerely. Helga blankly handed it to her.

"Hey babe, Me and Arnold need to talk. I'll be back in a sec okay?" Gerald said, giving Helga a death glare.

"Alright Gerald." She kissed his cheek and the boys walked away.

* * *

"Helga, we have 3 classes together." Phoebe smiled.

"That's cool." Helga said dismissively.

"Helga…" Phoebe looked at Helga and they both walked into the girls restroom. They checked every stall and locked the door.

"Okay, what now?" Helga said defensively.

"Helga, what happened last night?" Phoebe knew about everything Helga suffered and truly wanted to help, but Helga was so closed in about her life that Phoebe was lucky she could get the truth out of Helga anymore.

"What do you think Phoebe?" Helga lifted her sleeves to reveal the cuts and dark hand marks "I come home 5 minutes after midnight because I got stuck doing closing last night and Bob flips his shit that I didn't make him dinner. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a pool of my own blood, a sprained ankle, bloody clothes and dark marks." Helga was mad, hurt and upset.

"Why aren't you limping?" Phoebe noticed.

"Why do you think? I'm gritting my fucking teeth because Arnold decided to play hero and actually talk to me again while walking to school."

"Arnold really approached you? That's Great Helga! Im sorry about your ankle though. I'll help you to the nurse." Phoebe was more excited to hear that Arnold finally talked to her, she just hoped it was for all the right reasons.

"Don't bother. The nurse couldn't get ahold of my parents even if I was dying. And Arnold? Who Cares? I'm a worthless little bitchy bastard that nobody could ever love. He's wasting his time if he's trying." Helga limped over to the sink, Phoebe noticed the limp.

"Helga... You're my best friend and I love you. You are capable of being loved, don't let your idiotic father tell you otherwise." Phoebe hated Big Bob Pataki for so many things he didn't even realized he had done to his only daughter.

"Phoebe, no man on this earth could ever love me. My own father proved that." Helga said before leaving the bathroom and walking to her locker. If she talked anymore she would cry, and crying would only ruin the make-up that covered up her bruises.

"You are loved Helga…" Phoebe said before letting a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped her tear and walked out of the bathroom. Stupid Gerald for hating Helga, if only he knew…


	3. Defenses Up

"What the hell Arnold?" Gerald accused his best friend.

"What?" Arnold was actually clueless as to what Gerald was mad for?

"Helga? What the hell? Helping her with her books? Talking to her. You know she used to bully you right?"

"I know, Gerald, but she has changed." Arnold defended. Gerald never liked Helga, but Gerald also hadn't actually talked to her or seen the change Arnold had.

"Yeah, right. The only thing that's changed about her is that she wears tons of make-up and got rid of that ugly unibrow."

"Gerald, you have no right to talk about her that way." Now Arnold was mad. Gerald never gave Helga a chance and here his best friend was bashing her.

"I'll talk about her however I want until I see a difference." Gerald challenged.

"Fine. I'll show you. Give her 1 minute to talk to you. You'll see she has." Arnold challenged back.

"Fine. And if I'm right, you owe me $10."

"No." Arnold stated blankly

"It was worth a shot." Gerald tried. The boys made their way back to the lockers.

* * *

"Hey Phoebe, where's Helga?" Arnold asked. "I was supposed walk to class with her."

"I don't know, we went to the bathroom but she walked out." Phoebe said sweetly, facing her locker fiddling with books.

"Told you so." Gerald whispered in Arnolds ear. Arnold shot him an annoyed look.

"She seemed very upset, but unwilling to walk." Phoebe defended.

"I told you, she is a bitch. Don't bother. She doesn't care about anybody but herself." Gerald stated flatly. Phoebe and Arnold shot annoyed looks at him.

"Don't bother walking me to class Gerald. Bye" Now Phoebe was mad. She had heard enough today.

"But-"

"No But's Gerald. She is my best friend. IM GOING TO TALK TO HER, Like It Or Not." Phoebe stormed away.

"Man, All I say is she is selfish and Phoebe gets bent. What?" Gerald hadn't noticed the annoyed look on Arnold's face until now.

"Gerald, could you at least try to talk to her? I know you don't like her but she is your girlfriend's best friend. Phoebe and me are on good terms, why cant you do the same for her best friend?"

"Because my girlfriend just had to be friends with the biggest bitch in school." Gerald said grabbing his gym bag and walking to P.E.

Arnold grabbed his books and made his way to his 1st period World History Class.

* * *

"Hey Helga" Arnold said happy he had every class with her, he sat down beside her at the back of the class.

"Hey Arnold" She said flatly with her head on her desk.

"Why did you run off. I thought we were gonna walk to class together?"

"Change of plans." She said. She sat quietly through the rest of their classes before lunch.

* * *

"Helga, will you sit with me at Lunch?" Arnold said in their 5th period English class. Phoebe sat in front of Helga.

"Yes Helga, come sit with us!"

"Isn't that against the rules of Gerald?"

"Helga, I promise if he says anything out of line, I will grill his ass like a hamburger on the 4th of July." Phoebe said. She wasn't one for cussing but Gerald always pushed her buttons when it came to Helga.

"Yeah Helga" Arnold chimed in "we miss hanging out with you."

Helga took a deep breath "Fine." Before setting her head back down on the desk.

Arnold and Phoebe exchanged looks that said "at least we're making progress."

* * *

Arnold and Phoebe escorted Helga to lunch. They met up with Gerald at the table, who didn't look the slightest bit happy to see Helga.

"Hey, Phoebe. Hey, Arnold." He kissed his girlfriend then did their signature handshake with Arnold.

Phoebe and Arnold gave him an annoyed look.

"Hi Helga." He stated bitterly. Phoebe smiled. At least he greeted her.

"Hey Gerald." Helga said quietly. Gerald didn't care. He began stuffing his face with his lunch.

"So Helga, how have you been?" Gerald asked 'beaten anybody up lately' he thought to himself.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. Gerald assumed it was because he was being so mean that he scared her. 'Good. At lest she wont try any shit around me.'

"Good to know." Gerald commented.

"So Helga, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout Friday night? Maybe we could have a sleepover!" Phoebe was determined to hangout with her, hopefully she would hangout with her.

"But Babe! That's Our Date Night!" Gerald had already made plans to hangout with her.

"We hangout every weekend, Gerald. I want to spend time with my best friend."

"Pick another weekend?" Gerald didn't want Helga stealing his time away with Phoebe.

"Gerald, come on. You and Phoebe hang out every weekend. Why don't we hangout?" Arnold chimed in. Arnold and Phoebe had passed notes in class. Phoebe wouldn't tell Arnold what was wrong with Helga, claiming she didn't know. But they had come to terms that they would help Helga out as much as possible.

"Fine." Gerald was mad but Phoebe and Arnold got their way.

"Actually, I have to work." Helga stated.

"Helga, you're 15. You don't need a job" Arnold told her.

"Actually, I do. Sorry Phoebe. Go hangout with Gerald. I'm sure you'll have fun." Helga stared at the table. Helga's stomach growled, Arnold noticed she didn't have anything for lunch.

"Hey Helga, want my apple?" Arnold offered not wanting to make her feel bad.

"I'm not hungry." She got up and left. Arnold and Phoebe exchanged worried glances.

"Pataki still has that bad attitude. But I will admit she is quieter, which is a good thing." Gerald stated triumphantly. Arnold got up from the table and stormed off.

"Was it something I said?" Gerald asked Phoebe, who was giving him a look of annoyance beyond compare.

"No, Gerald." She said angrily and began texting Arnold.

* * *

Found her yet? – P.H.

No, but I think she's in the girls bathroom. – A

Well, I don't suggest going in there. Try the Art Room. – P.H.

Already did. – A

* * *

"Hey Helga." The librarian greeted the sweet girl. "Student Assistant doesn't start until next period."

"I know. But I just needed to get away." She said trying not to cry.

"Okay sweetheart. Come up here any time. I'll go make you a permanent pass this year. You're welcome to come in anytime during classes if things get too rough." The librarian knew of Helga's struggles. She caught her crying one time behind a shelf of books. THe girl cried and tried to cover up but saw right through her. Helga and the Librarian became close and Helga wanted to be a Student Assistant just to hangout in the library.

"Thank you" Helga smiled and hugged the older woman. "So, any idea who I'm working with this year?" A change of subject would be nice. Student Assistants were in multiple areas of the high school there was no way Arnold could be her Partner-

"Arnold Shortman" the woman said. "He's a really sweet boy. I'm sure you'll get along with him." She smiled walking to her computer.

'Wow… He seems to be everywhere this year… Maybe- No. You're Unlovable. He'd never want to be with me. Its just a coincidence.' Helga thought quietly, berating herself.

"Alright Dear. We just received some books from over the summer that were turned back in. Could you put them away?"

"Sure Mrs. Holly." Helga grabbed the cart and began organizing the books. When Helga was halfway through the massive stack, the lunch-bell rang and Arnold walked in. He clocked in with the librarian and began to chat with her.


	4. Library

"AH! Helga came in Early to work. She is your S.A. partner this year. Helga is a wonderful girl. She is over there. Could you go help her with those books? Students returned them after the summer." Mrs. Holly chimed to Arnold.

"Sure Mrs. Holly." Arnold waved and walked over to Helga.

"Hey Helga."

"Hey Arnold."

"Why did you leave lunch?"

"Because it's a free country." She snapped at him

"Sorry Helga. Its just, I haven't really seen you these last few years. I really missed hanging out with you. I'd like to hangout with you more." True enough, he hadn't seen Helga in a while. He felt terrible he didn't recognize her this morning.

"Arnold, we have 7 Classes and Lunch together. That's 8 hours of the day you're stuck with me. I think that's enough time." Helga grabbed the cart and began to walk away from him.

"I mean, Helga, You stopped coming to baseball games and hanging out with the gang. We all missed you." She stopped coming to baseball games and come to think of it; he assumed she had moved because her absence was very obvious to the group.

"Because I have a life outside of the gang Arnold. Besides, nobody except Phoebe liked having me around. Gerald kinda made it obvious."

"Helga, Gerald is just holding a grudge against you because of the way you treated us as kids. I'm sure if you two talked-"

"Look Arnold, I'm not a nice person. I'm a mean, selfish little bitch. Gerald practically made Phoebe stop hanging out with me because I'm a bad influence on her. It's kind of obvious I'm a terrible person. Nobody in the old gang has missed me. Gerald wouldn't have a nice conversation with me if his life depended on it. Whatever you're trying to do- you cant help me." She began to walk away from him, but Arnold had heard enough. He grabbed her wrist and she hissed in pain.

"Helga, I-" Helga cut him off

"Arnold, you're hurting me!" He believed her. There was no faking that face of pain. He grabbed a lower part of her arm and pulled her sleeve down. "Arnold, Don't-" Helga tried to stop him but it was too late. Arnold gasped and Helga jerked her wrist away, covering it up.

"Don't touch me football head." Helga tried to sound angry but she just looked ashamed.

"Helga…" Arnold couldn't believe it. Cuts and Bruises were staining her wrists. What could have made her do such a thing?

"Don't judge me, Arnold. Don't lecture me either. I get enough of that from Phoebe."

"Phoebe knows?" Arnold couldn't believe it. Why didn't she tell him?

"Of course she knows. Who do you think was trying to stop me before your wonderful best friend came along?" Helga was getting angry, but she was too upset to stop the tears from flowing. She grabbed her wrists the cover them.

"What does Gerald have to-" Suddenly it made sense. "Gerald took Phoebe away from you… Nobody was there to talk you out of it… That's why you gave her a strange look when she hugged you."

"Doi football head!" She yelled through angry tears. Her makeup was starting to run. She was breaking down and she couldn't stop it. There was nobody in the library besides them and the Librarian.

"But, what about your family-"

"My family doesn't give a shit."

"That's not true." Yes, he knew she didn't have the best family life, but it couldn't be that bad.

"Really? Because Since Big Bob loves his daughter so much he beats up one and spoils the other like a princess?" Helga gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She had said too much.

"I-" Arnold didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he was shocked or angry.

"You can't tell anybody." Helga looked desperate, she reached her hand out to him.

Arnold stood there with his fists balled and his eyes closed. "How long…"

"How long what?" Helga looked down about to cry again.

"How long has this been going on?" Arnold stood frozen trying not to go down to the Pataki residence and kill Bob Pataki with his own fists.

"….." Helga mumbled an answer.

"What was that?" Arnold questioned.

"…All my life… The abuse has been there all my life… The physical abuse didn't start until 6th grade." She explained. She was ashamed and embarrassed.

Arnold was beyond himself. "So that's why you stopped hanging out with us." He began piecing it together. "How long has Phoebe known?" Arnold was going to press her for answers.

"Arnold… I'm not comfortable talking here…" It was a reasonable request. This was school, and around here- the walls had ears.

"Fine. But you're going to talk to me. I can't believe you didn't come to me earlier."

"Arnold… It's not like I really want to announce it to the world." She tried to reason with him.

"I know, but why couldn't you just tell me? I could've helped you so much sooner."

"I know… but-" Helga took a deep breath. This was so hard.

"Here…" Arnold walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I'm pressing you for answers. Its just, I find it disgusting someone would do that to their own daughter." She hugged him back and pressed her face into his chest. He smelled nice. Maybe he really did care about her.

Arnold waited until she loosened the hug, and then began to wipe her tears away. "Look, come over to the boarding house after school. I'll get your number from Phoebe and text you. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him. He smiled back. They began talking and catching up on the small things.

* * *

Found Her Yet? – P.H.

Yeah, in the Library. S.A. Class. – A

Good. She Okay? – P.H.

Yeah. We need to talk… - A

About? – P.H.

Because she told me about what her dad does. Why didn't you tell me? – A

Arnold, It's complicated. She had to be the one to tell you. I didn't want to go around blabbing my friend's personal business. – P.H.

Fine. You're off the hook for now. Gerald has no idea? – A

He doesn't know. I can't tell him. Like I said- Its Helga's place to tell. Not mine. – P.H.

Can I Get Helga's #? We're hanging out after school. – A

Fine. Helga: 198-765-4321. – P.H.

Thanks - A


End file.
